chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc'hegiezh
World: Marc'hegiezh *'Location:' Subsector Cryptus *'Type: '''Feudal world *'Tithe: Nix Due to the presence of chaos and its odd administrative situation, this planet does not pay a Tithe. *'''Population: 200~230 million 000 000. ~3% located in chaos-controlled territory. *'Government: '''Feudal monarchy. Marc'hefiezh is ruled by multiple kings and lords. The current most powerful king is The Black King. 'Description' 'A planetoid of medium size, Marc'hegiezh is home to a culture of chivalrous warrior dedicated to earning glory and protecting the masses from the chaos heretics that threaten them. The weapons and armour of these knights are of impressive quality, their armours in particular are primitive power armours easily outclassing most common imperial body armour. These knights serve under a house who in exchange for their services and expertise will fund them by paying for their weapons, armour, means of transportations, etc. Some however are errant knights who are beholden to none but their own code of honour. From these knights the house recruit the most promising to bolster their ranks and and to their prestige, while most errants readily accept this some do not. As errant knights often do not have the money or knowledge to buy or even repair their gear, those who stubbornly refuse to enter in the service of a house are either lucky, mad or incredibly skilled, regardless they invariably die forgotten during an unknown battle. In the past a few have managed to create their own house or kingdom, it is to this hope that these mad men cling. The fractured political scene made of kings, lords and nobles houses is held together by the church of the holy and the common enemy found in chaos. The church of the holy worships a warrior aspect of the god-emperor and due to the belief that all those who worship him are brothers-in-arm, they consider themselves part of the imperium. The imperium on the other hand wants nothing to do with the planet due to a fear that interaction with them will lead to chaos spreading. This however has not stopped some rogue traders from having dealing with the locals. The imperium keeps an eye on the happening of this world through a network of psykers acting a court wizards and advisers to those in power, they maintain the charade by judicious use of powers and imperial technology. *'''People of note: **'The Black King:' Currently the most powerful king, he rules over the most lands of the planet of it and growing his title is due to a battle with a champion of chaos where his armour was charred black by holy fire. **'The Maester of magic:' The overseer of the psyker network, he is currently the direct adviser of the black king and uses this position to ensure he will not fall to chaos. He is rumored to be a retired inquisitor. **'The House of Munuzer:' unlike most houses who depend on their knights and lands to show their power, this house shows it by the craftsmanship of their work. They are one of the very few people on the planet who have the knowledge are gear to shape adamantite. **'Archeretic Huata:' a disgraced knight, he was once the bodyguard of the highest holy seer but he is now a wanted man for killing the man he swore to protect. At the moment he is in control of a steadily growing chaos band, his cunning and strength has allowed him to avoid death for now. **'Blood demons:' these towering humanoids clad in blood red armour seem to be the driving force behind many of the chaos bands. Only three people are known to have bested them in single combat: The wandering wraith, the white lord and paladin Marc'heg of the lost house of hepanv after whom the planet is named. Imperial authorities believe these beings to be chaos space marines. *'Technology:' - Poor Despite being a technobabarian world Marc'hegiezh technology is more refined than one would expect. While technology available to the masses is laughably outdated, knight gear - especially their power armour armour - is of impressive quality, craftsmanship and is incredibly sturdy. *'Military:' Military matters are often left to knights, who tend to congregate in Knightly orders. These orders can be open to any housebound knight or only accept the most distinguished knights from a specific (and powerful) house. As orders refuse admittance to errant knights, they wander through the world searching for glory while protecting the populace. *'Strategic importance:' Nixdue to its chaos infested status the planet is for all intent and purpose quarantined outside of the few psykers assigned as wizards. *'Loyalty: '?% While they consider themselves imperial as like the imperium they worship the emperor their complete ignorance of the inner working of the imperium makes their loyalty to it unknowable. Category:Imperial World Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Feudal World